Blue Lemon
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: COMPLETE.A lemon Fanfiction. The rest is explainable. Rated M. DONT LIKE.DONT READ! R&R . Boomer x Miyako. Oneshot.


Miyako & Boomer Lemon, Don't Read If you do not like! You have been warned!R&R Please, No Flames!

Miyakos P.O.V

He was my best friend, more than that even, he was more like a _Friends With Benifts. _I was talking to my two best friends Momoko and Kaoru, they were more like the sisters I never had. They told me they had already lost their _Innocence _to their counterparts. Tonight was my night, Boomer and I had already talked about this before. He told me he didn't want to rush me; whenever I wanted to he'd be ready. I was glad he told me that, because I felt nervous. According to my sisters, the rowdies are _stallions, RUFF stallions.( A|N : LMAO iDontKnowwXD ) _My grandma was out for the night and I was home alone, so tonight was the night. I put on my mini silk spaghetti strap dress that I bought from Victoria Secret and I threw on a thong, my hair was down and wavy at the ends. I was ready, I think. I giggled to myself on how nervous I was, this was Boomer, _my Boomer_. I heard a knock on the door, that's got to be him. Now, I was nervous wreck. I took a deep breath and sighed. I walked over to the door and opened it. There he was, _sexy as ever._

He smiled at me and leaned down putting his hands on my waist and back to give me a passionate slow kiss. It felt _amazing,_ so real and _wet._

"May I come in?" He said politely obviously breaking the kiss.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and made way to my room.

He looked at me for a second and smiled, "Why are you so beautiful Miyako?"

I blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I Don't knowwwww" I stuck my tongue out and giggled at him.

My sisters told me to play hard to get, and that's what I was going to do, but I never realized how hard that was going to be. Play hard to get with boomer? Impossible! I then smirked at the idea I got.

"Well, I think I'm going to go change now." I giggled.

"Wait, Whoa?" He was caught off guard.

I got up and made way to the bathroom, then I felt his hands grab on to my thin slim waist.

"We'll be doing none of that now, unless I'm doing it for you." He whispered into my neck making my body shiver from just his touch.

"Oh really…" I pushed myself from his grasp and smirked.

I walked seductively back to the bed and sat down on the edge. He smirked and went over to me standing right over me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up and gave me a slow passionate breath taking kiss, stopping then going stopping then going. He then sat on the edge of the bed and lifted me up making me sit down on him wrapping my legs around his waist. I then felt a bump hit my pussy and grinned. I looked at him in the smiled giving him a light kiss sucking on his lower lip unbuttoning his trouser. I pulled it off of him and felt his muscles, his big muscles. He had such a fit body. I got up and let my silk nightgown slip off, revealing my blue bubble bra and matching thong I had on. He had his face in Awe for a moment but then he grinned.

I got on top of him again and gave him a long deep kiss. He flipped me around so now I was the one under him. He grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head pressing down on them with his own.

"Bubbles..." He broke the kiss for a minute and looked me in the eyes, with pure lust and seriousness, I gave him a questionable look, "Are you sure you want to do this? After I start..." He looked at me with a fierce look and said, "I wont be able to stop..."

I grinned and gave him a nice long kiss, no tongue, but it wasn't a tap either and aanswered his question, "I want this Boomer..."

He smiled and me and he slipped his finger inside me, sliding in and out. I gasped out and the sudden feeling I was expevincing for the first time. This felt so good, it was unexplainable.

"Your so wet" Boomer grinned as he kept pumping his finger in and out, he slid it another and another and another, until his four fingers were in deep.

I was on the verge of screaming, when Boomer came down and gave me and sloppy kiss," You like that don't you?" Boomer said smirking.

I moaned louder giving him his answer. I could feel something coming, I felt as if I was going to go crazy. I bit my lips and I felt myself burst my orgasm. He stood up and took his fingers out licking them clean. I went over and unzipped his pants and took them off. I grabbed his member and slipped it into my mouth. I heard him moan loudly and licked it like a lolipop. I sucked on it and deep-throated it. He was now screaming out moaning like crazy. He grabbed my hair and pulled it up, pulling on it making me go on the rhythm he wanted me to suck on. It hurt a little but I didn't care, I was to distracting.

"Bubbles!" He yelled out grabbing onto my hair tighter, "IM COMING!"

His member cummed into my mouth and I swallowed it all.

"Salty.." I grinned.

Boomer Smirked and picked me up throwing me on the bed. He got ontop of me and spread out my legs a little, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he gave me on last kiss for about five seconds and then kissed my fore head. He grabbed his member and pushed himself in. I winced a little and gasped.

"Bubbles, I'm so sorry" Boomer said, he attempted to get out but I wrapped my legs around his waist and stoped him.

"Please, keep going." .

Boomer frowned, and started in and out, in the same rhythm.

"God your so tight babe…" Boomer said sucking on my right nipple.

"Does it make you feel good?" I asked.

Boomer nodded, "Just wait, ill make you feel good in a little while."

I nodded and he started pumping in harder and harder, making me looser and looser. Suddenly, something inside me popped. I felt a chiver go down my spine and I started moaning.

"Oh God Boomer" I said gasping out a little.

He smirked and started going a little harder.

"Bubbles…" He said with full of passion in his voice.

"Boomer!" I screamed out, "FASTER, HARDER!"

He obeyed and went in supernaturally fast and hard. I was on the verge of going insane. I grabbed onto his hair and flipped us over, so now I was on top and taking control. He grabbed me by the waist and I started jumping on his dick.

"Ah Yes, Yes, YES!" I screamed out.

"Bubbles, if you keep this up Im going to…" Boomer said.

I nodded, "Me too" I said going down to kiss him

He hugged me tight and pumped in and out by himself with me just following the rhythm. This feeling, is just amazing.

"BOOMER!" I'm Cumming, "Come with me!"

Boomer was going to get out when I stopped him , "Bubbles, if I don't get out, ill get you pregnant."

I kissed him, "Please come inside me Boomie-Kun…"

He smirked and nodded.

"I can feel it, Boomer!"

"Bubbles!"

He pumped in and out one last time and suddenly, I felt something go in. It felt so warm. As he tried to get out of me, and I stoped him.

"Lets stay like this, for the rest of the night…" I was flushed.

Boomer smiled and gave me a kiss on the fore head, "I wish I could stay like this with you forever."

I blushed, "Me too.."

I gave him a kiss and fell asleep on Boomers chest connected for the rest of the night. I knew he was my first, but I'm determined to make him my last.


End file.
